


covet

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, please don't read this, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We like to remember when it’s too late to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	covet

**Author's Note:**

> …

I asked you

_once_

a long time ago

if you could  f e e l

 

if you could feel

a n y t h i n g

 

anything

at _all_

for me

 

and I remember

you had  l o o k e d

 

you had looked

at _me_

and said:

 

“Anyone could,

Kise-kun.

Anyone could.”

 

and I had asked:

 

"Even you,

Kurokocchi?

Even you?"

 

and you had said:

 

"It's getting late,

Kise-kun.

I'll see you tomorrow."

 

and then you left

and I had  w a i t e d

 

and I had waited

for _so_ long

for you to come

 

 

 

but you  d i d n ' t

 

 

 

you  n e v e r  did

 

 

 

so now I wonder

if you had  k n o w n

 

if you had known

even a _little_

that I  p r e t e n d e d

 

that I pretended

that it didn't hurt

when it was really

the  o n l y  thing

 

the only thing

that ever _did_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Could you ever,

Kurokocchi?"

I ask myself

this time

 

("I think I could,

Kise-kun.

I think I could.")


End file.
